


Christmas Jumpers and the War Against Wool

by stardust_moonbeams



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Jumpers, F/M, Gen, M/M, Prongs the red nosed reindeer, We dont support JK Rowling in this household
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28292385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust_moonbeams/pseuds/stardust_moonbeams
Summary: Lily Potter cannot knit. She cannot even make the most basic of scarves. So she started the Great War Against Wool on Christmas EveRemus Lupin however can knit, and quickly puts a stop to itOrThe Marauders get Christmas jumpers
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Christmas Jumpers and the War Against Wool

"Remus! Mate, you've got to calm her down." James Potter begs frantically, holding a baby Harry to his chest, as Remus and Sirius walk hand in hand up to the Potters front door. Peter is stood behind James frantically nodding his agreement. "She's been in there for hours and she keeps yelling!"

"What did you do?" Remus asks dryly.

"Nothing!" James argues, "She was at it before I woke up! Woke me up!" Remus has mercy on his friend, kisses Sirius on the cheek and heads further into the house to face the wrath of Lily Potter. 

Lily Potter looks a mess. Her hair is wild, her pyjamas mismatched and her voice an octave too high. She is sat on her and James' bed, surrounded by different coloured wools, looking frazzled. "Stupid piece of stupid-"

"Lily?" Remus announces his presence at the door before she can get anymore worked up. "What's wrong, Lils?" He questions as he carefully enters the room further.

"The stupid things won't do as they're told!" Lily growls out, glaring at the mutinous wool and knitting needles. "I just wanted everyone to have a Christmas jumper."

Remus' eyebrows pull together as he looks at the tangled needles, unsure how she had managed to make such a mess. "Lily…" Remus honestly doesn't even know how to describe how bad Lily's knitting does. Reluctantly he offers: "Would you like me to knit them?" 

Lily's frustrated eyes brighten at the idea: "Would you?" She hates to give up, but she had been trying to knit for over six hours.

Remus gives her a soft, resigned smile. "Anything for you, Lils." He looks around the messy room before ushering Lily out and to James with clear instructions to James to get his wife a strong drink. 

Remus smiles brightly at Sirius, who is playing with Harry, as he wanders back to the other room. He then spends the next 3 hours clearing up all of the tangled wool.

That evening saw little sleep for Remus, as he sat up in the Potters' living room, knitting diligently, a sleeping Sirius curled around him like a house cat.

When morning dawns, Remus has a stack of jumpers next to him. By afternoon, everyone is awake and Remus gives out the jumpers.

Peter is given a dark blue jumper, with an intricate Christmas tree. At the base of the tree a rat that runs, weaving through presents and baubles.

James is given a maroon jumper with a prancing stag disguised as Rudolf upon it.

Sirius is given a scarlet jumper with a black puppy chasing a ball on it. The puppy wears a Santa hat, the bauble on the end shaped like a heart.

Lily's is given a yellow jumper with a doe in a snowy scene, leaping and running happily through the falling snow.

Lastly was baby Harry's jumper. On it it has a baby deer surrounded by a stag, doe, dog, rat and wolf in the style and setting of the nativity scene.

They all loved the jumpers and immediately put them on, but then came the issue that Remus didn't make one for himself. So the other Marauders immediately huddle to the side before sneaking off into Lily and James' room. 

It was several hours and many loud crashes later that the three emerged with giant grins on their face.They hold out to Remus the most awful, ugly, mismatched, lumpy jumper ever, proud smiles on their faces. Remus knows that they honestly tried their best, so he instantly slides it over his head, and it becomes one of his prized possessions. 

Finally the family take a Christmas picture, all in their new jumpers, the scene full of love and affection.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my wonderful annoying friends who complimented me into writing this


End file.
